Power Within
by SilverMoon-DarkSky
Summary: Sora's and his brother Roxas's parents disappeared long ago. Throughout their search they come across some people who were harboring a secret and the two of them discover a power within themselves they never knew they had. Full summary inside prolouge AU
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, but I sure wish I did...and I'm sure many other people wish that as well.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I've loved Kingdom Hearts for like ever, as well as RikuxSora. I also love to write, (though I'm not very good at it) so I decided, why not make a fanfic? This story idea has been in my head for a while so I decided to finally post it. I hope you'll all like it. Oh, and please, no flames. Comments are fine but I just don't want people telling me that it's a crappy story. Anyways, read and tell me what you think! :D

Summary: Sora and his older brother Roxas' parents disappeared long ago. They've been searching ever since. As they go to a new town they make new friends but there seems to be something strange about some of them. They seem to be harboring a secret that might help them find their parents. However, they soon discover something about themselves they never knew; a power within themselves they never thought humanly possible.

Rated: T maybe it'll be changed to M. All depends on how the story goes.

Pairings: You'll find out as the story progresses now won't you? XD (Although you already know one pairing -_-")

**Power Within**

(Prologue)

Normal POV

"Happy Birthday Sora!" His parents said in unison.

Sora squealed in delight and ran to his parents, hugging each of them tightly. "Wow! Thanks soooo much!"

Sora's mother smiled hugged him back. "You're welcome my lovely little Sora. Now, wait here with your father and I'll be right back." She said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Sora, while we wait for your mother, I have something I want to give to you. Follow me."

Sora eagerly followed his father into the family room. The room was decorated in celebration for his birthday. A large banner saying "Happy 5TH Birthday Sora" hung from one end of the room to the other. A myriad of streamers were all over the doors and windows. The coffee table had a beautiful centerpiece of small balloons tied together with a silky blue ribbon.

"Amazing!" Sora exclaimed.

His father chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. The decorations were your mother's idea."

Sora ran around the room, smiling and laughing as he took in everything his parents had done for him. "Oh, Sora here." Sora ran over to his father, still smiling. "I wanted to give you this." He handed him a small box wrapped with yet another blue ribbon. Sora took the box and unwrapped it as fast as his little hands could. He lifted his gift up in the air. Sora held up a chain with a silver crown pendant.

"I know it's not much, but your brother saw it at the store and said he _had_ to buy it for your birthday."

Sora shook his head and smiled even wider. "No, no! I love it! Thank you!"

His father took the necklace and put it on Sora. "Don't thank me, thank Roxas. Speaking of Roxas, where is he? Aerith, honey where is Roxas?" He asked as she entered the room.

"Probably in his room reading, Zack. You know how he is."In her hands she held a chocolate cake with five candles. "Roxas, Sweetheart, come downstairs so we can sing to your brother!"

"Coming!" Roxas said, running down the stairs.

Sora went to his brother and hugged him. "Thank you for the gift Onii-san!"

Roxas smiled to his brother and hugged him back. "I'm glad you like it."

"Alright you two," their father said "come over here and let's sing so I can eat some of your mothers' delicious home-made cake!"

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "This is Sora's day! Have a little more patience!"

Sora and Roxas walked over to their parents and sat down around the coffee table as their mother moved the balloon centerpiece and set down the cake.

(A/N: I'm too lazy to write them singing Happy Birthday so… I'm going to skip to where Sora blows out the candles. Sue me :P)

"All right Sora, make a wish." His father said ruffling his hair. Sora closed his eyes and thought for a moment before blowing out his candles.

"So Sora, what did you wish for?" Roxas asked. Sora opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a loud crash coming from their living room. His parents stood up and looked at their two boys.

"I want you two to wait here. Your dad and I will go find out what that was."

Without another word, the two of them ran to the living room, leaving the two boys scared and confused. After a minute Sora couldn't wait any longer.

"I...I'm going to check on mommy and daddy!" Before Roxas could protest, Sora took off in the same direction his parents went. As he was running to his living room he could hear voices. Two of them he recognized as his parents, the third, he didn't.

"Get away from here!" He could hear his mother say.

"I want you to tell me where _he_ is or you'll both suffer the consequences!" The unknown voice shouted.

"Over my dead body!" His father said. He heard a low chuckle come from the unknown voice before it spoke once more.

"That can be arranged…"

Suddenly he heard his mother scream and another loud crash before he turned at the corner of his living room only to find it empty with two broken windows. His parents were gone, leaving Sora and Roxas all alone…

* * *

A/N: Well that's the ending of the prologue. I know it's short and not much but it's only for you to better understand things as I continue with the story. I hope you found this interesting and that you're willing to continue to read my story as I update it. I've got a busy schedule but I should be able to update. All depends if people like my story. Please review and tell me what you think! :D

Sora: So wait, Roxas and I are going to be stuck in the dark until you got some reviews?

Silver Moon: Pretty much yeah.

Roxas: Wow, how cruel…

Silver Moon: Don't look at me like that. I just want to know what people think.

Roxas: That's fine and all but you should still update. You're just using that as an excuse since you're so lazy…

Silver Moon: *eye twitch* what did you say?

Roxas: Nothing, nothing at all.

Silver Moon: That's what I thought. Anyways, please review! The quicker I get reviews, the quicker I'll write! (Again no flames) ~(^-^)~ Please and Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything except the story idea.

A/N: Ok I decided to add the next chapter sooner than I thought I would. I _was_ going to wait until I got at least 5 reviews but then the plot bunnies came and attacked me! I just had to write it down before they became rabid. I thank the two people who gave me reviews. It made me very happy so to those two I made you cookies! :D thanks again. I hope I'll get more reviews when I finish and post this chapter. On with the story!

Summary: Sora and his older brother Roxas' parents disappeared long ago. They've been searching ever since. As they go to a new town they make new friends but there seems to be something strange about some of them. They seem to be harboring a secret that might help them find their parents. However, they soon discover something about themselves they never knew; a power within themselves they never thought humanly possible.

Rated: T it might change in later chapters.

Pairings: I think you'll figure it out as the story continues so I won't say anything :P

**Chapter 1**

Sora POV

I set the last box down and looked around the new apartment Roxas and I bought.

"Sora, is that everything?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. I just brought in the last box."

He smiled and nodded walking into the kitchen. When he left I looked at my silver chain necklace and sighed.

It had been ten years since our parents disappeared. After that day we had to go live with our grandparents. We were pretty happy and things were fine until 8 years after we moved in with them. It was a normal day until our grandfather passed away from a heart attack. Our grandmother was so depressed when he passed that she died soon after. We had no other family to help us so we have been living on our own for 2 years so far. Lucky for us they made good investments and had a lot of money that they left to us in their will. It was hard to live since we were too young to have any jobs so we had to be careful with how we used our money. Though now that Roxas is 16, he can finally get a part-time job.

"…ra…Sora!" I snapped out of my train of thought and looked at my brother.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Honestly, do you ever listen to me?"

I scratched the back of my head and awkwardly laughed. He huffed and shook his head.

"I was _trying _to tell you that all we have to do is unpack and then we can go shopping for food while we look around town."

I nodded and reached for a box before Roxas stopped me.

"Tell you what. Why don't I unpack while you get the food. We'll get things done quicker."

"But you always unpack," I complained "Besides, we both need to get to know the area."

Roxas waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, its fine. You know how fast I unpack, and anyways I'll just get a map or something and memorize everything before you do even if you get a head start."

I pouted. I knew he was right but he didn't have to rub in the fact that he was a genius. He always has been and it makes it easy for him to enter any school he wants. Since I'm his brother they let me go to the school as well, but they don't pay much attention to me.

"Fine. I'll go. I should be back in an hour or so."

I took the apartment key and closed the door behind me making sure that I brought my wallet with me for the groceries. I walked to the elevator and pressed the down arrow, waiting patiently for it to sound when it arrived to my floor. As I stepped in, I pressed the button for the bottom floor and started to hum to the elevator music . When the doors opened I quickly stepped out and walked to the market. It took me a while to find, (Since I got lost) but after half an hour I was able to locate it. I looked around happily and began to think up the list of foods that I'd need to buy.

"Hey there. You're new here right?"

I turned around and behind me I saw three other teens that looked about my age. There were two boys and a girl. One boy had light blonde hair and brown eyes. The other boy was a chubby brunette with dark brown eyes. The girl had long brown hair that curled at the tips with sparkling green eyes.

"Yeah. My brother and I just moved in today."

The blonde boy smiled and extended his hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Hayner and that's Pence and Olette ." He said pointing to his friends next to him. I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Sora. It's nice to meet you all too."

"Do you need help with something?" Olette asked kindly.

I shook my head. "It's alright. I was just exploring. I wanted to get familiar with this area as soon as possible." Olette nodded in understanding.

"Hey, if you just came here today then does that mean you'll be attending Twilight High?" Pence asked. (A/N: It was all I could think of. Not very creative though huh?)

"Yeah. My brother Roxas and I will be starting tomorrow."

Olette clasped her hands happily. "Ooh! Then that means we might have some classes with you and your brother!"

I smiled. "Well, you might have some classes with me, but I doubt you guys will have any with my brother."

"Why? What's the age difference?"

"Oh, the age difference is only a year but he's a genius so he skipped two grades. Unless you guys are in 12th grade then you won't have any classes with him."

They all looked at me with their mouths agape. "Whoa. He sounds really smart. I don't think I can talk to him without feeling intimidated." Pence said still in shock.

I laughed. "He may be smart but he's a really nice guy. Trust me, once you get to know him you won't even recall that he's a super genius. He almost never shows it."

Olette smiled. "I can't wait to meet your brother. How about we meet you at the front gate of the school? That way we can show you guys around. Try to come a bit early so we can give you a tour. School starts at 8:30 so you guys could come around 8."

"That's a great idea Olette! So what do you say Sora?" Hayner asked grinning broadly.

I thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Sounds like a great idea."

"Great we'll meet you at the front gate tomorrow." Hayner said. "Shoot. I gotta head home before my mom throws another fit for me being late."

Pence looked at his watch and sighed. "Same here. It was nice meeting you Sora. See you tomorrow."

I waved goodbye as Pence and Hayner took off with Olette right behind them. I continued to wave until they were out of sight.

_I'd better get some food and head back before Roxas starts to worry. _I thought to myself.

I looked around before choosing the foods I'd need. I handed the merchant the money and thanked him before leaving to go home. Since I knew where I was going this time it only took me about fifteen minutes. I took the elevator again, and as I got to the door I set down the bags of groceries and rummaged through my pockets for the keys. As I was about to open the door Roxas opened it for me and smiled.

"Welcome back Sora."

I smiled back and picked up the bags of food. "Thanks. How come you always seem to know when I'm at the door?"

"Brother telepathy." He said poking both our foreheads.

"Pft, Yeah right. Although that would be pretty useful."

I walked in the apartment to see everything unpacked with the boxes placed in a corner of the room. Aside from the boxes you would've never guessed that we just moved in.

"Wow. You seem to be getting faster at unpacking."

"Yeah." He peered over my shoulder and look inside the bags. "What did you plan to make for dinner? I'm starved!"

I looked at my watch and laughed. "It's only 6 and you're saying that you're hungry?"

He puffed out his cheeks and glared at me. "Hey! I unpacked a bunch of stuff so it used up a lot of my energy. Of course I would be hungry!"

I continued to laugh and walked into the kitchen and set down the food. "Fair enough. I'll make Angel hair pasta with pesto and grilled chicken."

Roxas set the table while he was waiting for the food to cook. When I finished I handed him his plate of food and sat down next to him.

"When do you plan to go job hunting, Roxas?"

"I'm going to start looking after school tomorrow. I thought about going today but we arrived late and shops and such normally close early on Sundays."

I nodded in agreement and we continued with our dinner, talking every now and then. When we finished Roxas took our plates and set them in the sink.

"I'll clean the dishes since you cooked. I suggest you get to bed early since we have school tomorrow."

"Oh, that reminds me. I met some people while I was exploring the market. They go to our school and offered to give us a tour."

"Alright. Then all the more reason to get to sleep early. I'll finish up here and go to bed myself."

I left the table and walked to my room. When we first bought the apartment, Roxas and I played rock, paper, scissors to see who would get to choose what room they wanted. I won so I obviously chose the larger room of the two. I happily stepped into my room grabbing a pair of boxers and my pajamas from my dresser and took a quick shower. Afterwards, I flopped onto my bed and sighed. Gripping the chain my father gave me ten years ago I whispered to myself,

"I promise, we'll find you mom, dad. Just wait for us."

I soon feel fast asleep, not knowing what lay ahead of me.

* * *

A/N: Well that ends chapter one. I don't know how long it'll take me to post the next chapter. I have to study for my permit so it might take awhile. It all depends if-

Iloveanime9251: The plot bunnies attack! :D

Silver Moon: WTF? D: What the hell are you doing here? No, scratch that how the *beep* did you get here?

Iloveanime9251: Tsk tsk no cursing Silver. Is that anyway you should be talking to your first reviewer?

Silver Moon: You're my friggen sister! That doesn't count!

Iloveanime9251: Well of course it does. You said you wanted reviews and wouldn't even start unless you got some so I gave you your first. Didn't it sound like some random person? "OMG what'll happen next?"

Silver Moon: You know what's happening next! I told you!

Iloveanime9251: Oh don't be a spoil sport. You should be thanking me.

Silver Moon: . . . *evil smile*

Iloveanime9251: OlllO *backs away slowly* w-what are you thinking?

Silver Moon: ATTACK MY PLOT BUNNY MINIONS!

Iloveanime9251: AHHHHH! *Runs away while being chased by plot bunnies*

Silver Moon: Sorry about that people. Please ignore the screams of pain. I hope you liked this chapter and will review. Or critique me on my story so I can become a better writer. Oh, and sorry about Sora and Roxas not being in the A/N They _were_ going to come but _someone_ came and took up all the time we had. Until next time! ^_^

Iloveanime9251: Hello? What about me?

Silver Moon: Meh what about you? *watches iloveanime9251 being chased*

Iloveanime9251: Evil person! *continues running*


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts? Me no own. Must. Try. Harder...

A/N: Ok I know it's been awhile since I've last updated and I do apologize. Since school started and all that it's been keeping me super busy. I'm taking a class that's _way _too advanced for me so I've been working like crazy to keep up. Thanks for the reviews! :D and I'll try my best to be a little more descriptive. I'm sure the more experience with writing, I'll get better at it. Only time will tell. If you have ideas for the story and how something should be done don't hesitate to tell me I like hearing from anyone and everyone. The only thing I ask for is no flames or I'll sic my plot bunnies on you *Glare* Anyways, ON WITH DA STORY! :D

Summary: Sora and his older brother Roxas' parents disappeared long ago. They've been searching ever since. As they go to a new town they make new friends but there seems to be something strange about some of them. They seem to be harboring a secret that might help them find their parents. However, they soon discover something about themselves they never knew; a power within themselves they never thought humanly possible.

Rated: T but I'm sure you know that by now. That or your just plain dumb for not knowing…

**Chapter 2**

Sora's POV

My alarm rang waking me up from my dreamless sleep. I grumpily slammed my fist against the snooze button and threw my covers over my face in attempt to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't Sora!" I could hear my brother say. "You're the one that agreed to wake up early for a tour of the school. We have to get going now or there won't be any time."

Realizing that I wasn't going to budge he crept to the side of my bed before yanking off the covers with all his strength.

"Hey! No fair!" I shouted.

"Fare's what you pay to ride on bus." He said in a sing-song voice. "Go take a shower to wake yourself up and take your uniform with you when you go. Then, come eat your breakfast that I prepared for you like the loving brother I am."

I grumbled but didn't protest as I got off my bed, dragging myself towards the bathroom. As I walked to the bathroom I took my uniform and boxers that Roxas set aside for me. I turned on the water and took off my PJ's, checking the water's temperature before stepping into the cool water. After I rinsed my body of the suds, I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around my waist. Roxas knocked on the door and I opened it slightly.

"Hurry up before your food get's cold. If you don't hurry up you might have to skip breakfast."

My eyes widened in fear. "Ok I'll be out soon!"

I heard him chuckle before closing the door. I dried myself quickly and threw on my boxers and uniform before opening the door and frantically looking around my room for my shoes.

"Roxas, have you seen my sneakers?"

He stepped into the room with my sneakers in his hands. "Thanks." I said before taking them and putting them on.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to put on socks?"

I shrugged and walked out of my room and into the kitchen to be greeted by a plate of waffles and sausage.

"I think I'll live without socks for one day." I said as I grabbed my fork, eating as quickly as I could without getting a stomach ache.

He sighed and walked into his room. When I finished I grabbed my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Ready when you are." I said grabbing my keys from the counter.

He came out of his room with his backpack and handed me mine. "A little important don't you think?"

"My bad." I said and grinned sheepishly, grabbing my bag.

We walked out of the house and I locked the door behind us. We walked down the stairs in silence. I could tell that we were both nervous and excited for our new school. "So, do you think it'll be easy to start in a new school being that the school technically started two weeks ago?"

I knew it was a stupid question to ask Roxas, he was always ready since he was so damn smart, but it was the only topic I could think of. He shrugged.

"I doubt I'll have any difficulty getting use to everything. I'm more worried about how you'll hold up."

"Yeah. It'll be kinda awkward since the school already started, so I don't think it'll be easy to make friends, not to mention catch up on the two weeks that we missed."

He stopped walking and opened his backpack. "Speaking of the work…" He began as he rummaged through his bag. "Here you go." He handed me a packet of papers. As I glanced over them I noticed that they were all different assignments, already completed. I looked at him as he zipped his back pack up and slung it over his shoulders. "What?" He asked innocently.

I sighed and put the papers in my bag. "Ok. One, how the heck did you find out what work we missed and two, when did you find the time to do all of this?"

He ignored my questions and began walking again. "Don't worry; I made them look like you did them. You'll only get B's though. I don't want them to get suspicious of you."

I made sure my bag was closed before running to catch up with him. "What bothers me the most is how you managed to convince the principal to let us in the school even though it's two weeks in. Normally students have to wait until the beginning of the next semester."

"I have my ways." He replied more to himself then to me.

As we got closer and closer to the school I could see Hayner, Pence and Olette by the gate. When Olette noticed us she nudged the two boys and waved at us. "Good morning Sora." She said.

I smiled. "Good morning."

She looked to my left where Roxas was standing. "I take it that this is your brother." I nodded and she smiled once more. She looked back and forth between the two of us with a pondering look on her face. "I can see the resemblance."

Roxas smiled slightly. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Roxas."

"It's nice to meet you too Roxas. My name is Olette and these two are Hayner and Pence." The two glanced at Roxas but said nothing.

I tilted my head slightly in confusion. Olette giggled. "Oh don't worry about those two. They're not really morning people."

Roxas nodded in understanding. "Trust me, neither is Sora. I had to drag his sorry ass out of bed this morning."

I blushed slightly at his comment. "A-anyways why don't we go and start the tour of the school already?"

I walked past the gate and stepped inside the school. It was much larger then it appeared. There were many halls and as I glanced around I could see that one of the hallways led to a giant courtyard.

"Nice isn't it?" Olette whispered in my ear.

I jumped and turned around clutching my chest. "Geez Olette! Don't scare me like that! You could have given me a heart attack."

She laughed and Roxas came up from behind her gave me a playful glare. "Sora, don't be such a drama queen."

I stuck my tongue out at him and released my grip of my shirt, smoothing out my shirt as much as possible. Hayner and Pence walked into the school looking a bit more observant and awake. "So what schedules were you two given?" Hayner asked.

I was about to respond but Roxas beat me to it. "I have our schedules in my pocket." He pulled out two slips of paper and handed one to Hayner and the other to Olette.

They each looked at the schedules and a smile crept on Hayner's face. "Looks like you got classes with each one of us Sora." He said happily as he gave me a pat on my back. "All you gotta do is follow each one of us around and you'll be fine." Hayner handed the paper to Pence who smiled after looking at the paper.

"You have a class with me, two with Hayner and three with Olette."

Olette sighed and hung her head slightly. "Unfortunately none of us are in 12th grade so I can tell you where to find the class but we really can't do much else other than that."

Roxas waved his hand and shook his head. "Please, don't worry about it. I figured that much. Just telling me where to go is a big help."

Olette attempted a smile, but you could tell she wished to be able to do more.

"Why don't we go to the office and ask for a map of the school to help you with what we're unsure of." Pence suggested.

We all agreed and began walking to the office. Pence walked into the office and came out with a paper and handed it to Roxas. Roxas thanked him before looking at the paper. With just one glance I could tell he was already mapping out his schedule, planning how much time it would take him to go to each class.

"Why don't we show you to the cafeteria?" Olette asked. "We can show you where we sit at lunch so we can meet up."

Roxas was too focus on the map to notice she was talking to him so I spoke for him. "Great idea Olette. Lead the way."

She turned and immediately walked in the direction that I assumed the cafeteria was located. I tugged Roxas on his shoulder making him look up from the map. "They're showing us to the cafeteria." I said. "Hurry up so we don't lose sight of them."

As we walked to the cafeteria they each pointed to the direction of our different classes. Soon we entered the cafeteria and I looked around the large room. There were tons of tables and if you looked to the back you could see where the line formed to pick out your lunch.

"Nice huh?" Hayner asked. I continued to look around the room before turning to face them.

"How many kids go to this school?" I asked. "It's huge!"

Olette giggled. "Oh, I'd say about three thousand kids or so."

My eyes practically popped out of my head. "Whoa, that's a lot of kids!"

I must have looked pretty funny because all three of them laughed. "You have the weirdest expressions Sora!"

I pouted slightly and looked at Roxas, who also seemed to be holding back from laughing. "Hey! You're supposed to be my brother!"

He looked at me quizzically. "What does that have to do with anything?"

I glared at his comment. "That means you're supposed to be nice to me and help me out when others laugh at me!"

"Since when?" He asked still trying to keep a composed face, but failing none the less.

"Meanie!" They continued showing us around. As time progressed I began to see students inside the school and chatting with their friends. Not long after the bell sounded, indicating that students were to go to their 1st period.

"We should get going!" Olette chirped. "You wouldn't want you two ending up late for your first class!"

"She's right." Roxas said."Thanks for the tour of the school. It was really helpful. I'll see you all at lunch." He waved goodbye and walked to the direction of his first class. Hayner and Pence left to their class, leaving Olette and myself to go to ours.

"We have Ms. Austin for 1st. She's our Language Arts teacher."

As we began walking to our class, me being the clumsy person I am, I didn't notice the person walking in the opposite direction with slight urgency in his step. I bumped right into him causing myself to tumble to the floor.

"Ow." I said while rubbing my forehead. I felt a strong hand lift me up to my feet and I couldn't help the slight yelp that escaped my lips. I was so embaressed that I couldn't even look up from the floor. "I'm really sorry for crashing into you!" I said as I bowed my head quickly.

"It's alright. It was also my fault." His voice sounded cool and as smooth as satin. As I kept my gaze to the floor I could see that he was already walking away. I looked back at the person I just bumped into and I could see was silver hair shining in the sunlight coming from the windows before he disappeared from my line of sight.

"Who was _that_?" I asked Olette, slightly bewildered.

"Him? That was Riku Takahashi."

* * *

A/N: Finished with 2nd chapter! :D Hurray! Again, I'm sorry it took me a while to update but at least it's up now right? Right?

Sora: Man, you just love to create cliffhangers don't' you?

Silver Moon: I can't help it. I try not to but it just ends up that way.

Roxas: Sure it does. I'm sure you do that so you'll hope to get more reviews and readers who'll say things like "Please update" to make yourself feel better.

Silver Moon: I'm hurt Roxas. I would never do something like that. I'm the kindest person out there.

Sora: Nu-uh! You make me finally meet Riku and then you go off and end the chapter there! That's not nice at all!

Silver Moon: I'll give you a cookie if you say I'm the best author.

Sora: *Glee* "You're the best author Silver Moon!

Silver Moon: That's better *Hands cookie to Sora*

Sora: :3 *grabs cookie from Silver Moon and sits in a corner, munching on the cookie*

Hayner: Wow Sora is so simpleminded.

Pence: Yeah…

Roxas: Tell me about it…

Olette: No fair! Can't I have a cookie too Silver Moon? D:

Hayner Pence &Roxas: -_-"

Silver Moon: Of course Olette! *Hands Olette a cookie*

Olette: :D *Sits next to Sora and munches cookie*

Hayner: . . . I have nothing to say.

Pence: Hey Silver Moon, how come I barely talk?

Silver Moon: Sorry about that Pence but you more of the quiet type that just knows tons of weird facts kinda guy to me.

Roxas: Psh. And you think you're a nice person.

Silver Moon: I'd be careful with what I say if I were you Roxas, since I've been thinking about putting the next chapter in your point of view.

Roxas: O.O What?

Silver Moon: That's right! And I have a few surprises for you as well! ~(^-^)~

Roxas: Dear god save me! DX

Hayner: *Pats Roxas' shoulder* Good luck man, you'll need it.

Silver Moon: That's all for now until I finish up with all my work and such. Mean teachers giving me tons of work that would put college professors to shame… *grumble grumble*

Pence: Please read and review so you can brighten up Silver Moons day and inspire her to write quicker! Without reviews she finds no point in continuing F.Y.I. IF you don't want that to happen then review!

Silver Moon: Seriously cos I was up till f**king 1:00 in the flipping morning makin' this chizz for ju! You allz bettah be thankfullz! See? Even my writing's screwy! SO HURRY YOU'RE ASSES AND REVIEW! With love~


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own. Hmm…maybe if I close my eyes…? Nope still nothing. Darn.

A/N: Alright this was pretty hard for me. It took me a while to even think about because I'm not very good about Roxas' point of view. Also, I had to think about last names and classes. School is getting tougher and tougher but lucky for me I have Labor Day weekend so I had enough time to get things started. I'm kinda sad that I haven't gotten any new reviews D: It doesn't have to be anything big, just a simple "I like your story so please keep writing." Or anything! Please! *Sniffle* Also I wanna thank MelodiousFenrir007. She's the one who inspired me to write this chapter even though I haven't received any new reviews. Well I hope you like this chapter.

Summary: Sora and his older brother Roxas' parents disappeared long ago. They've been searching ever since. As they go to a new town they make new friends but there seems to be something strange about some of them. They seem to be harboring a secret that might help them find their parents. However, they soon discover something about themselves they never knew; a power within themselves they never thought humanly possible.

Rated: T I think I don't even need to put this in anymore seems kinda like something you should know by now... -_-

Pairings: You'll learn all the pairings as the story continues.

**Chapter 3**

Roxas' POV

I looked at the classroom and glanced at my schedule. _Looks to be about right._ I thought to myself. I folded the paper and put it back into my pocket. I took a deep breath and opened the door. As I stepped inside the bell rang and the class grew silent scurrying to their seats.

"Are you the new student?"

I looked up and saw a lady who looked to be about twenty eight years old. She had square-rimmed glasses and short brown shoulder length hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her dark brown eyes were soft and kind as well as her smile.

"Yes Mrs. Cabrera." I dug my schedule out of my pocket and handed her the paper. She looked at the paper and then back at me.

"Welcome to my Psychology class Mr. Fair. I know that it will be difficult for you to catch up since we've had two weeks of work and notes but-"

"I hope you don't mind my interrupting you but I've completed all the work of the two weeks."

I set my bag down and handed her the work. She looked at me, completely surprised before snapping back to reality and looking at the work I gave her. She cleared her throat and set the papers on her podium.

"These are very well done. I'm sure it will be a pleasure to have you join my class. Why don't you choose a seat and class can begin."

I grabbed my bag and picked the seat farthest from the rest of the class, the one in the far left corner of the room. I took out a pencil and paper from my bag focusing my mind on other things. _I really should practice some more…_ I thought. I glanced around the room to make sure no one was looking before setting the pencil on my palm. Before I could even begin I was interrupted.

"Mr. Fair?" I saw Mrs. Cabrera looking at me and I set my pencil down on my desk.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Cabrera?"

She looked at me for a moment before shaking her head. "I just wanted to make sure you were not lost."

I laughed under my breath. "Don't worry Mrs. Cabrera I'm completely capable of following you're class."

She sighed with relief and clasped her hands together. "Alright then let us begin with the class project."

Most of the students groaned in protest or simply remained silent. "I will also assign you're groups and I don't want any complaining." She began calling out names and people began moving in order to get into their groups. She then pointed to me. "Mr. Fair, you will be working with Miss. Koiku."

A girl with snowy blonde hair and light blue eyes came up to me and waved. "Hi there, I'm Namine. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Roxas. It's nice to meet you as well."

She sat down next to me and set down the paper with the assignment. "We should get started as soon as possible." Namine looked at the door for a moment then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. It's just that my friend's running late as usual."

Before I could even ask her what she meant the door swung open and revealed an older looking student with bright red hair and long, insane spikes that trailed down lazily to lie past his shoulders. He also had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. It looked as if he had replaced his eyes with emeralds. Just below his eyes he had what looked to be tattoos in the shape of teardrops. He casually walked into the room and stopped when he stood in front of Mrs. Cabrera.

"Hey there Mrs. Cabrera, sorry I'm late."

She glared at him in the kind of way that made you think that this was a constant thing. "Same as usual I see Mr. Kagi. What's your excuse this time?"

He chuckled and handed her a yellow slip of paper. "It's from Leon."

Mrs. Cabrera snatched the slip out of his hand, still glaring at him. "Don't refer to Mr. Squall using his first name." She opened the paper and read what was written before closing it once more. "We are starting a project. You might as well go with Miss. Koiku and our new student Mr. Fair."

That's when our eyes met. I held my breath and I couldn't help this strange feeling that went through me. He walked over to us and sat next to Namine.

"Hey there Nami." He said.

"Getting into trouble again I see." She said with a giggle.

He shrugged. "I've had worse." He looked at me and grinned. "Hey there shorty how does it feel to be the new kid?"

I could see why the teacher didn't like him. "My name is _Roxas_, **not** shorty." I hissed.

"Well my name's Axel, got it memorized?"

I scoffed and looked away. "I don't know. That depends, have you memorized mine?"

He laughed and I couldn't help looking back at him. "This shrimp's got some fire in him."

I felt my face grow hot but I ignored it. "My name is _**Roxas**_!" I snapped. I could tell he found my reactions amusing with that smug grin spread across his face. "Can we get this project over with?" I asked Namine.

She handed me the paper with the project requirements on it. "We have to make a family tree based on how Psychology began." She gave me the book and I quickly began to look through it. "Ooh how about I draw the tree, Roxas finds the information, and then you can write it Axel."

"Good idea Nami. Why don't you get started on the drawing?"

I tuned them out and began to focus on the assignment. I marked pages and when I finished I handed the book to Axel. "All the pages with the information we need I've marked. All you have to do is find them and then simply write them down when Namine finishes drawing."

He took the book and smiled. "Someone works fast."

I looked away once more and huffed. "I just want to get this over with. You're being a pain and I just want to be alone and relax."

I could hear him chuckle slightly. "I'm not the kind of person you can simply brush off."

I ignored his comment and looked over to Namine. "How are things going with you?"

She looked up from her paper and smiled. "Don't you worry about me. I should be finished in about five minutes and then Axel can get started."

"Not to mention that I write fast." He interrupted. "We'll probably be finished before the rest of the students can even find any information."

_Relax _I thought to myself. _You only have to deal with this idiot for this class and then you can get on with your life._ "Alright Axel, I finished with the drawing. Put the information on and then that should do it." Namine handed Axel the paper and he began to write down everything I marked. I peered over the table and looked at her drawing. "Wow Namine, you draw very well!"

She blushed and played with a strand of her hair. "Thanks but it's not much. I just really like drawing." She looked at Axel working as she continued to twirl her strand of hair. "I can do a lot better but I know Axel wants to finish quickly so I just doodled."

I shook my head. "That's no doodle. You're really good. You shouldn't put yourself down so much." She didn't say anything else but by the smile on her face I could tell she was grateful.

"Alright! I'm all done!"Axel hollered a little too loudly.

Namine got up from her chair. "Ok, I'll go and get Mrs. Cabrera to collect it."

I took the paper from Axel and looked over it. Everything was written correctly and the handwriting looked clean and organized.

"Surprised short-stuff?"

I glared at him from behind the paper. "I just figured that you'd rush through the work with poor handwriting judging by that cocky attitude of yours."

He took the paper back from me and grinned. "Tsk, tsk. You should never judge a book by its cover. I figured someone smart like you should know that."

I growled under my breath and was thankful to see Mrs. Cabrera and Namine heading our way. Mrs. Cabrera took the paper from Axel and smiled. "I heard from Miss. Koiku that you have completed your project. Since I've nothing else for you three to do you can either prepare for your next class or go to the library to study until the next bell."

I grabbed my bag and quickly tossed it over my shoulder. "I'll walk around to get to know my classes better."

Namine walked up to me and lightly tapped my shoulder. "Why don't I tell you which direction you should go in? It's the least I can do for helping Axel and myself finish so quickly."

I gave her my schedule and she looked at it for a moment before laughing.

"What's so funny?"

She went to Axel and grabbed him by the collar, showing him my schedule. He looked confused at first but that quickly changed into another one of his cocky grins. She walked back to me with Axel behind her and gave me back my schedule. "Looks to me like you and Axel are going to be good friends."

I could tell I would regret asking her my question, but I just had to know if my worst nightmare was coming true. "What do you mean by that Namine?"

She pointed to Axel with her thumb before responding. "All your classes are with Axel."

I hung my head in defeat and groaned. "Please tell me that this is just a _really_ bad joke."

Axel placed his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry to disappoint you shorty but Nami isn't lying. You're stuck with me."

As the hours slowly passed sure enough I could see that Namine wasn't lying and that in all of my classes I was stuck with Axel. The bell rang to indicate lunch and I ran as fast as I could through the mob of students. It was one thing to be forced to have him in all of my classes, but it was another thing if he followed me when I went to see Sora.

I walked into the crowded cafeteria and I could see Sora waving to me from a table with Hayner, Pence and Olette sitting with him. "Roxas! Over here!" I waved back so he wouldn't continue to call out to me. As I walked over to the table Sora handed me a tray with food. "I got you some lunch while the line was still short so you wouldn't have to waste your entire lunch there."

I sat next to him and took the tray. "Thanks Sora."

He smiled and pointed at my food. "I got you pizza with potato chips and water."

I looked at his tray and saw the same thing except he had a coke. "Sora, do you know what coke does to you?"

He grabbed the coke and placed it against his lips. "I know." He took a big gulp and smiled. "But it tastes _too _good!"

I laughed and began to eat my food. I looked around the cafeteria and was relieved to see or rather to not see Axel.

"What's bugging you Roxas?" Hayner asked.

I turned to face him and shook my head. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Olette laughed. "You keep looking around every now and then, doesn't seem like nothing to me."

I frowned. "Just some classmate that's bothering me is all."

Sora looked at me and laughed. "That person must be very skilled to bother you."

I shrugged and ate my pizza. "I'm just glad that I'll only have to deal with him in school. I don't think I could handle dealing with him all the time." We continued talking and eating our lunch until it was time for our next class. "I'd better get going, get school over and done with as soon as possible so I can go look for a job."

Sora smiled and waved. "Ok. Good luck, text me when you've found your job!"

I nodded and ran to my next class, praying that time will pass by quickly. As soon as the bell rang indicating the end of school I jumped out of my seat and ran for the door. The last class was study hall so I was able to see Sora, but I kept my distance so I could try to finish my work. If I was going to find a job, I would have to make sure that I wouldn't have to worry about staying up late to do homework.

I walked through town and there was a nice restaurant with a help wanted sign. I stepped inside and went up to the girl behind the table. She looked up and smiled. "Table for one?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm here for the job. I saw the help wanted sign and I was wondering if there was still an opening."

She stood up and smiled. "Of course it's still open, please follow me." She took me to the back of the room and opened the door. "He's right in there. Don't be worried. He's a very good boss and a great person. I think you'll do fine." I thanked her and stepped inside.

About ten minutes later I stood up from my chair and shook his hand. "Thank you very much sir. I promise you, you won't regret it."

He nodded and walked me to the door. "I know I won't. You seem like a very good kid. You'll be working under my assistant manager." He opened the door and continued. "He's very good and I'm sure you two will get along."

I looked up to see none other than-

"Hey there squirt."

Axel.

* * *

A/N: Wow this was really hard for me. I had to try to make it sound like someone else was talking with the way he thinks and talks compared to Sora. I think I got it, not to mention the relationship of Axel and Roxas and the way they talk. I _think_ I got it.

Roxas: Wow you really hate me. Do you just love to torture me that much?

Silver Moon: Hey, I warned you. Don't come complaining to me.

Roxas: Yeah you warned me but this is just plain cruelty.

Namine: Aww don't be like that Roxas.

Roxas: I'll be however I wanna be since she's gonna be mean and trapping me with Axel!

Namine: Speaking of Axel, where is he Silver Moon?

Silver Moon: Oh, he was going to be here but he's too busy laughing.

Roxas: Geez that makes me feel even better.

Namine: That's great!

Roxas: Uhh…Namine..? I was being sarcastic.

Namine: That's not nice Roxy.

Roxas: Roxy? -_-

Namine: Axel thinks it's a good nickname! :D

Roxas: Of course he does.

Silver Moon: Well Axel may not be here but I do have a friend who is simply _dying_ to meet you.

Twilit-Demon: Hey Silver Moon.

Silver Moon: Hi. Well you wanted to meet Roxas and since this was Roxas' POV I figured you'd want to come into this A/N.

Twilit-Demon: Where is he?

Silver Moon: *Points at Roxas* He's right over there.

Twilit-Demon: You wouldn't mind if I..?

Silver Moon: Nonsense, go right ahead.

Twilit-Demon: :D *Binds Roxas with a rope and begins to drag him away*

Roxas: WTF? Silver Moon!

Namine: Should I ask who just kidnapped Roxas?

Silver Moon: Just a friend of mine. He'll be fineeee…I think... ^_^"

Namine: . . . O_O

Sora: Hey Silver Moon, what did I miss?

Silver Moon: *Pats Sora's head* Oh just about everything Sora, just about everything.

Sora: D: ?

Namine: Well in the words of Silver Moon, 'I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review'

Silver Moon: It is greatly appreciated and I will be eternally grateful!

Roxas: Someone rescue me! DX


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I hate saying this. Makes a part of me break inside every time I do but… *takes deep breath* I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HERATS OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS! Phew there…I just died inside… T~T

A/N: When I put up the last chapter I got a bunch of reviews and more and more people are adding me to their story alert/ author alert and favorites (I thank everyone who reviews and adds me; it means a lot!) Oh and 351 people have read my story! Even though most just read it and don't say or do anything, it still means a lot to me that so many people have read it! So I thought "Holy Cheese! I need to update!" At first I didn't know how to start but then I figured I should write Sora's first day since the last chapter was Roxas' first day. That way you know both sides of what happened that day! :D seems like a good idea to me. Sorry that it took me a while to update. I tried to update quickly but I had so much homework that by the time I finished everything I had to get ready for the next day of school. -_- Well, ignore my rambling and let's get to the story!

Summary: Sora and his older brother Roxas' parents disappeared long ago. They've been searching ever since. As they go to a new town they make new friends, but there seems to be something strange about some of them. They seem to be harboring a secret that might help them find their parents. However, they soon discover something about themselves they never; a power within themselves they never thought humanly possible.

Rating: T (Obviously)

Pairings: You'll solve them on your own I'm sure and if not then you're oblivious. Besides, I'll tell you in the story…eventually.

**Chapter 4**

Sora's POV

As I stood there still dazed Olette practically dragged me to our class. "You ok there Sora?" She asked me when we stepped into the room. "You fell down pretty hard." I nodded and she sat me in a seat next to hers. "Ever since you bumped into Riku you've been out of it. Are you sure you're ok?"

It took me about a minute to comprehend what she was asking before nodding once more. "Yeah, I'm fine." _I just can't help thinking about him. _I added to myself.

The bell rang and the teacher stood at her podium. She was a petit looking woman with a dark tan and black hair. Her brown eyes were fierce and watchful. "I hope you all completed your assignments," she said as she looked around the classroom. "It's worth two grades."

As the other students began to pull out their homework she noticed me and leaned on her podium. "Hello there. Are you the new student the principal told me would be coming?" I grabbed my schedule from my pocket and walked up to her. She took the paper and looked over it carefully. She handed it back to me and pats my shoulder lightly. "Welcome to my class Mr. Fair."

I smiled and put the schedule away. "Thank you Mrs. Austin, but please just call me by my first name."

"Alright Sora. Why don't you go take a seat while I collect everyone's assignments?"

I walked back to my chair and opened my backpack. I took out the work Roxas gave me this morning and raised my hand. "Is there a problem Sora?" Mrs. Austin asked.

"Oh, no there's nothing wrong. It's just that my brother and I asked the office for the assignments and I have the homework of what I missed these past two weeks."

When she finished collection everyone's papers she took mine with a smile. "I'm impressed. Not wanting to fall behind I see."

I scratched the side of my head and smiled cheekily but said nothing. When she took the papers to her desk I noticed a slip of paper in front of me. I opened the paper to find that Olette sent me a note. 'How did you do the work?'

I took out my pencil and when Mrs. Austin wasn't looking I replied with two simple words. 'My brother'. I passed the note back to her and when she opened it I could see her nod in understanding.

As the class went on I couldn't help my mind from wandering back to the boy with the silver hair from this morning. For some strange reason the image of his retreating figure was engraved in my head. As I continued to replay that moment in my head the bell rang and I snapped out of my trance to see the other kids putting their stuff away and leaving the classroom. I looked at Olette in utter shock. "Wait, didn't class just start? Why are they leaving?"

Olette looked at me and laughed. "Wow Sora, you are really out of it." She pointed behind her with her thumb. "Look at the clock Sora. It's already 9:20. We have to go to our next class."

I was still confused at how time flew by quickly but began to gather my things and head for the door. Olette was right behind me, still smiling. "You were completely gone. You looked to be daydreaming."

I sighed and stepped out of the classroom. "I guess I was. I couldn't help it."

Olette pulled me in the opposite direction I was walking to. "You have to go this way. You're next class is with Pence so you gotta wait for him here."

She placed me in front of a door and Pence came by and smiled when he saw us. "Ready to head over to Chemistry?" He asked when I was within hearing distance.

"Yeah and we should go now." I said.

Olette grabbed my shoulder and made me face her. She hugged me quickly and then smiled. "Have fun. Also, try not to day dream _too_ much." She said with a wink.

I turned away, utterly embarrassed and followed Pence as soon as he began walking. We stepped inside the classroom and he explained to the teacher about me being the new student.

She looked at me and began speaking. "This is my Chemistry class and I hope you'll enjoy yourself." Her wavy dark-blonde hair was a little above her shoulders and her almond brown eyes were caring and calming. "Please take a seat in whichever chair is empty and we can get you started." I handed her the work Roxas gave me for this class and she took it enthusiastically. "Someone is well prepared."

I nodded."I'll head over to a seat right now." I mumbled quietly.

I looked around the room and unfortunately, I could see that the seat next to Pence was taken so I had to sit elsewhere. I looked around and I saw an empty chair next to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. As I got closer I noticed her drawing in a sketch book but when she noticed me walking over she closed it and placed it in her backpack.

"Hi there. I'm new here and I was wondering if the spot next to you has been taken since I don't know where else to sit."

She smiled and patted the chair next to her. "No, it's alright. No one sits here. My name is Namine. What's yours?"

I sat down and smiled. "My name is Sora." She looked straight at me in deep thought. Not knowing what to do or say, I started back until she looked away, obviously finding something funny. "Did I say something funny?"

She laughed quietly and shook her head. "Don't worry about it; you just look like someone I met in my last class."

I thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Is his name by any chance Roxas?" Her eyes widened slightly and she nodded. "Roxas is my older brother. We don't really look alike other than our eye color. He can be bossy and demanding though."

She looked at me again and grinned. "Now that you point that out…" We both laughed together.

The bell rang once more and everyone went to their seats. "Alright class, I'm going to collect the homework and then I'll pass them out at random. If we complete this and the rest of the work I have planned early, then I'll give you all free time to use as you see fit."

Everyone handed the teacher their papers and when she finished collecting, she shuffled them around before passing them around again. She gave me a paper and gave us the answers. I checked the paper and when I finished, I wrote the grade on the top.

"Once you're done hand the paper to the owner."

I stood up from my chair to hand the paper to the owner when I realized, I didn't know anyone. I looked at Namine with pleading eyes. Obviously knowing my dilemma, she took my paper and the one she graded to some other students.

I felt a light and unsure tap on my shoulder and turned to see a girl. Her eyes were a mix between green and blue. She had long hair that seemed to flow like a river up to her waist and was as blue as the ocean. "Umm…Is this your paper?" She handed me a paper and I looked at it to see my name written above.

I smiled and nodded. "Yup! This is mine. Thanks."

She didn't say anything else and walked back to her seat as quietly as she had come. Namine came back with her own paper and set it on the table. "How did you do Sora?"

I sat back down and flipped my paper upside-down. "My brother helped me out."

She had obviously seen the extent of Roxas' intelligence because she nodded. "No wonder you had your homework all ready set for the teacher. It must be nice to have a brother."

"Yeah, it is. Roxas is a great brother. He's very overprotective at times but, I know he does that because he cares about me."

She smiled slightly. "I don't have any brothers or sisters but I have close friends that are family to me. That's gotta count for something right?"

"Definitely."

Class finished quickly and when I wrote down the homework I grabbed my stuff and waved to Namine. "It was nice to meet you Namine. Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

She waved back at me and smiled brightly. "That would be nice. Hope the rest of your first day goes well."

As I was about to go to Pence I noticed that Namine walked to the girl with the blue hair. _They must be friends._ I thought. _I should ask Namine about her next time._

Pence walked up to me with Olette right behind him. "You have history with Olette next so I suggest you head over there before you're late." Olette visibly shivered. "Mr. Squall is not someone you want to upset." She said in a hushed tone. She tugged my wrist and pulled me along.

"I'll see you at lunch!" He shouted and waved goodbye. I attempted to wave back but with the way Olette was pulling me along, I'm surprised that I could even manage to keep up with her.

When we walked in I was surprised to see a young looking teacher. He had shaggy chocolate hair that fell in choppy layers and steel grey eyes. His eyes immediately locked with mine when Olette and I walked through the door. "And who might you be?" With the way he stood and spoke you could tell with that he was someone that you didn't want to joke around with.

"I'm the new student for this class."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "What is your name?"

"I'm Sora Fair, sir."

He nodded slightly but his face held no emotion. "Since it seems that you know Miss. Tanaka, you will sit next to her and she'll help you go through everything you've missed from my class. This includes notes, class assignments as well as homework." I raised my hand slightly, unsure if I was allowed to speak. "Is there something you don't understand?"

I shook my head slightly and took the homework out for this class. "I'm still missing class work and notes, but I do have the homework already done."

He took the papers from me and walked to his desk. "Thank you Mr. Fair. You may go to your seat and prepare for class."

I looked behind me and Olette took my hand and led me to my seat. "Here." She whispered as we sat down. "These are the notes and everything you'll need. I suggest trying to finish them all tonight."

I looked over all the papers she handed me and groaned. "This is way too many for me to finish tonight. Why do I need them all done by tomorrow?"

She looked over to Mr. Squall and then back at me. "He always does a ton of notebook checks. Even though your new I doubt he'd cut you any slack. That's why it's safe if you get them all done." She whispered.

I flipped through the notes again and sighed. "It's going to be one long night." I mumbled. As the rest of the student came in the class I noticed that they all walked to their seats silently. _He must be __**really**__ strict…_ I thought.

As the bell rang Mr. Squall walked over to the board to begin class. The door opened, and the girl with the blue hair walked in. Mr. Squall looked mad at first but his expression immediately changed when he saw her. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Squall. I had something that needed to be taken care of."

"It's alright. We are about to begin class so get your work out."

She walked to her seat and some of the classmates began whispering. "Why does she get special treatment?" I heard one of the girls whisper.

"I know! It's not fair. When I came five seconds late he asked me for a pass and since and I didn't have one, I got detention!" Another hissed.

Mr. Squall cleared his throat loudly and the class went silent. "If anyone has something they wish to say, then you should simply say it." When no one spoke up he smirked. "If that's the case then I suggest you stop talking and begin to take down notes. We'll be having a test next class and if you don't pay attention you **will** fail."

When the bell rang I let go of my pencil and sighed with relief. "My hand has gone completely numb."

Olette giggled. "It's something you're going to have to get use to. He actually went slowly today."

I looked at her, completely dumbfounded. "_That _was slow? I could barely keep up!"

"Trust me; he goes crazy fast when we have tests. I think he was being nice since you came in today."

We collected our backpacks and walked out the door. The girl with the blue hair walked up to Mr. Squall and as the door was closing I saw the two of them speaking to each other as if they were on good terms.

"Who's that girl that walked in late?"

Olette thought for a moment and smiled. "Her name is Umi. No one knows why but she always get's let off easily with Mr. Squall." She motioned for me to come closer to her and then whispered in my ear. "They say that she has made him not only smile, but even laugh! And she even calls him by his first name."

I hadn't known Mr. Squall for very long but within the short amount of time I have, I can tell that something like smiling or laughing with him is something rare or even known as a myth. I looked over her shoulder and saw Hayner walking up to us.

"Something up?" He asked.

Olette turned to him and smiled. "Just telling Sora about Umi and Mr. Squall."

His mouth formed an O and he obviously understood. "She's actually really hot but she only speaks if she needs to and only talks to her few friends."

Olette rolled her eyes but didn't deny what he said. "You two should go. Have fun at P.E." She turned on her heel and left.

"Come on Sora, we still have to find you some clothes to borrow." We walked into the gym and he took me to the locker room. "Why don't you wait here while I go talk Ms. Raikou?"

He walked into a room somewhere deep inside the locker room and left me alone. There were guys changing into their gym clothes and since I didn't know what to do, I sat down on one of the benches and began to play with one of my shoelaces. Hayner came back with a pair of blue shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Ms. Raikou gave me these. Hopefully they fit you more or less." I thanked him and took them. "Also, she told me that we'll share lockers since I have enough room. I'll show you where you can put your clothes when you finish changing."

I took off my uniform and threw on the P.E. clothes. Hayner looked me over and shrugged. "The pants look fine. T-shirts a little big but, it'll have to do."

He walked to a row of lockers, me following behind. He stopped walking and pointed at a locker. "This is the one we'll be sharing. The combination is 22, 24, and 36. Got it?"

I nodded and he gestured for me to try to open the locker. After two failed attempts I managed to open it. He laughed and lightly patted my shoulder. "I never thought anyone would have so much trouble just to open a locker." I ignored his comment and put my uniform on the bottom section of the locker. "While I go change you should just go and wait in the gym. Be careful around Ms. Raikou, You don't wanna piss her off."

I walked back into the gym and stood around the other students. Right as the bell was ringing Hayner rushed into the group and stood next to me. "Close call!" He said with a grin.

"Alright everyone listen up!"

I turned to look in the direction of the voice and saw yet another young teacher. She had short blonde hair that was slick back other than two strands that looked to be antennas rather than her hair. Her dull green eyes were fierce and if looks could kill, every student would probably be dead by now.

"I'm going to make things simple today since I want some entertainment. Today, were going to play dodge ball." All of the students cheered and hollered with enthusiasm. "I'm going to put you all into teams. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can start."

She began pointing to different kids and eventually when she got to me she smiled. I had to hold back a shiver. She was creeping me out and I had no idea why. "You must be the new student Hayner was talking about. If memory serves me right, then you're name is Sora correct?"

Instead of answering I just looked straight ahead. "Well then Sora, go to the team on the left." And just like that she left, telling the others where to go. I walked in the direction she told me to and stood with the others.

"Hi! You must be the new kid everyone's been talking about!" There was a rather tall boy with sandy blond hair that was styled in a mohawk with sea green eyes. He had a goofy grin on his face and grabbed my hand, shaking my entire arm so hard I thought it would fall off. When he finally let go I rubbed my shoulder and he gave me a guilty look. "Sorry about that, but I get excited when I meet new people!"

"It's ok. My name is Sora."

He smiled brightly. "I'm Demyx and I hope we can be friends!"

He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by a loud whistle. "Alright all of you listen up!" Ms. Raikou pulled a basket of dodge balls to her side and threw five to each team. "When I blow this whistle, you can all begin!"

After a few seconds of intense silence the sound of the obnoxious whistle filled the room and everyone ran to grab the dodge balls. Before I knew it, Demyx and I were running around, desperately trying not to get hit. A ball came flying towards me and a loud 'Oof' escaped my lips. My arms were clutched to my stomach. However, when I looked down to my stomach, I saw myself clutching a dodge ball instead.

"Sora caught the ball you threw Seifer that means you're out!" Ms. Raikou called out. A tough looking teen glared at her. "Sit out Seifer!" The guy known as Seifer growled, but walked off anyways.

"Focus Sora or you'll get hit!" Demyx called out. "Throw the ball Sora!"

I looked to see Hayner on the opposite side with a playful grin on his face. I threw the ball to his feet and hit his shoes. "Damn! You just got lucky Sora!"

I laughed and waved him off dissmissivly. "Sure, sure. You just don't wanna admit I got you out fair and square!"

He sat out and I continued to focus on the game. After some time almost everyone was out except for me and one other person. I was too focused on staying in the game that I never noticed who I was up against. Until I heard Demyx call out. "Come on Sora you can get Riku out!"

I gasped and looked up to my opponent. I saw the same silver hair from the hallway. This time however, I got to see him face to face. His silver hair was only one of the many amazing things about him. His pale complexion made his teal eyes stand out and I couldn't seem to look away.

He tossed the ball up in the air and threw it at me while I was zoned out. The ball hit my shoulder and I fell backwards.

"And the winner is Riku!" Ms. Raikou shouted out.

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, moaning in pain. I could tell I would be getting a bump.

I didn't realize Riku was standing next to me until I saw his hand stretched out towards me."Need a hand?" Riku asked.

I looked down, feeling a blush creep across my face from embarrassment, but nodded. I took his hand and I felt this jolt of electricity. Letting go quickly I somehow managed to blush deeper.

"Sorry. I didn't know I'd shock you. That's weird." I said with a forced laugh.

He was silent for a moment but said "…Sure…A shock…" so quietly, I almost missed it. He grabbed my hand, without getting shocked to my relief and helped me onto my feet.

"That's the second time today you've helped me out." I said while I scratched the back of my head.

His eyes widened and he smirked. "That was you this morning? I thought I recognized you from somewhere."

I laughed and looked away, feeling my cheeks grow hot. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I really wasn't paying attention.

He shook his head. "It's cool. My name is Riku. What's yours?"

I smiled. "My name is Sora."

Ms. Raikou blew her whistle and I flinched. I was beginning to become annoyed with that stupid thing. "Ok everyone since the game finished earlier than expected I'll give you all the rest of class to do whatever you want." Most of the guys grabbed a basket ball and began to play while the rest either sat to watch or went to the locker room.

"That was a good game Sora. It was nice talking to you; maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

I couldn't explain why, but when he said that I felt happy. I nodded my head vigorously and smiled brightly. "Sure!"

He turned away and walked to Demyx. Riku said something to Demyx that made his smile drop. He looked at me and then back to Riku. His goofy grin appeared on his face once more and he said something to Riku who simply shrugged. After a moment, they both then walked to the lockers.

"Way to go Sora, I didn't think you could last that long!" Hayner said and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "We should head to the locker room and head to lunch early to beat the crowd. We walked in and within ten minutes we walked out in our uniforms. "If we're careful, we can sneak out and go get our lunches now."

We looked around the gym for Ms. Raikou and when we were sure the coast was clear, we slipped out the door and ran to the lunch room. When we reached the cafeteria door the bell rang. "Quick! Run before the mob swarms!"

We ran inside and before the rest of them could get in, we were already in line. I was taking deep breaths to recover from all the running we did. "Hey look, it's Olette and Pence!" Hayner shouted.

As he attempted to flag them down I grabbed a tray for myself and Roxas. Olette and Pence walked up to us and slipped into the line behind us.

"So, how did P.E. go?" Pence asked. I shrugged and picked out pizza and chips for Roxas.

I thought about what I wanted for myself and just decided to get the same. As I got to the front I put a bottle of water on Roxas' tray and a can of coke on mine. When we all paid the three of them led me to their table. We sat down and began talking about our classes as we ate.

After two minutes or so, Roxas walked into the cafeteria. I waved my arms frantically to try to catch his attention. "Roxas! Over here!"

He waved back at me and walked over to the table. When he sat down I slid him the tray I got for him before. "I got you some lunch while the line was still short so you wouldn't have to waste your entire lunch there."

He looked at the tray for a moment but took it. "Thanks Sora."

I smiled and pointed at his food. "I got you a pizza and potato chips with some water."

Roxas looked at my tray and grimaced slightly. "Sora, do you know what coke does to you?"

I grabbed my coke and placed it to my lips. "I know." I took a large gulp swallowing and smiled. "But it tastes _too_ good!"

He laughed and started to eat. He looked around the cafeteria and I could hear him sigh with relief.

"What's bugging you Roxas?" Hayner asked.

He looked at Hayner and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Olette laughed. "You keep looking around every now and then. That doesn't seem like nothing to me."

He frowned. "Just some classmate that's bothering me is all."

I couldn't help but laugh when he said that. It wasn't easy to annoy Roxas. "That person must be very skilled to bother you."

He shrugged and began to eat his pizza. "I'm just glad that I'll only have to deal with him at school. I don't think I could handle dealing with him all the time."

For the rest of lunch we finished eating and talked for a while. Class was going to start soon and Roxas stood up. "I'd better get going, get school over and done with as soon as possible so I can go look for a job."

I smiled and waved him goodbye. "Ok. Good luck, text me when you've found your job!" He nodded and ran out of the cafeteria.

"You and your brother get along really well." Pence said.

I nodded. "Our life has been pretty tough, so we've always stuck by each other."

Hayner gasped and grabbed my arm. "Sora we forgot our backpacks in the locker!"

My eyes widened and I stood up. "We gotta hurry and get them!"

He waved to Pence and Olette quickly before running out of the cafeteria. "I'll see you guys later!" I called out before following after Hayner. We opened the door and ran into the locker room. "Let's get our stuff and get outta here." Hayner whispered.

He opened the locker and tossed me my bag, grabbing his as well. He closed his locker and we left the gym. "We should head over to our Geometry class. You'll love Mr. Cordero." He led me to our next class and we made it with seconds to spare.

"Cutting it a bit close don't you think Mr. Hayashi?" The teacher had black hair and kind brown eyes. Hayner pointed at me.

"He was new so I was helping him out." He looked at me and I offered my hand.

"I'm Sora. It's nice to meet you Mr. Cordero."

He took my hand and shook it lightly. "I hope you'll enjoy my class." Like all the other teachers I gave him the work and took a seat.

"Ohmygoshit'sSora!"

I felt a tight grip around my waist and I gasped. I struggled to get out of the hold and turned to see Demyx. "Wah-? What are _you_ doing here?"

He gave me a hurt puppy dog look. "You're the one that sat down next to me."

"Oh."

Mr. Cordero began to write problems on the board but Demyx ignored it. "Do you like the school so far Sora?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah. It's a really nice school. We should pay attention though, or we'll get into trouble."

He looked at Mr. Cordero. "Nah. He writes those problems and then all we have to do is copy them sometime during class and we're done."

I stared at what Mr. Cordero was writing and sure enough, he was writing the answers to the problems as well. "That's it?"

He pointed to the side of the board. "We have to do the homework but most finish it in class since it's always based on the stuff he writes." The class ended much faster than I thought it would and the bell rang.

"Hey Sora, do you have a cell?" I took it out of my bag and showed it to him. "Great! Let's exchange phone numbers!"

I handed him my phone and he gave me his. I input my number and gave it back to him. "Awesome! I hope you have text because you'll be getting a ton from me!" He waved goodbye and ran out the door.

I laughed and walked to Hayner. "You seem to be getting along well with Demyx" he said.

"Yeah. He's a very easy person to get along with."

We left the room and Olette was standing by the door. "We have free period next a.k.a study hall." She walked me to a room filled with tons of people. "We should do our homework. You know, get it done so we don't have to worry about it later."

We sat together and finished our homework with some time to spare. "By the way, if you have any questions you should call me. Why don't we exchange phone numbers?" She put her number in my phone as well as Hayner and Pence's numbers.

"Thanks Olette! I'd better get home soon!"

She hugged me goodbye and I walked home. For some reason, I felt as if someone was standing there, staring at me. I shook it off and continued to walk. I went to the apartment building and I didn't notice someone hiding in the corner, watching me…

* * *

A/N: Wow! I went past 6,000 words in this chapter! I never thought this chapter would last that long. I ended up trying to detail things a bit more and the next thing I knew, I went past 6,000! Sorry it took me a while to update but I've been sick for a while and with a lot of school work to catch up on after I started to get better. I was given a day off to rest so I decided to use this day to work on it! :3

Riku: Finally I'm in the story. Took you long enough Silver Moon.

Silver Moon: *scoff* well excuse me_ princess_.

Riku: *glare* _what_ did you call me?

Silver Moon: Uhh…umm…Hi Demyx!

Demyx: Hi Silver Moon! :D I'm sooo happy! I got to be in this A/N!

Riku: Don't try to change the subject Silver Moon!

Sora: Aww come on Riku, give Silver Moon a break. She was sick and put a lot of effort in this. Look at the bright side, at least you're in the story.

Riku: Fine. I'll let it slide only because Sora asked me kindly.

Silver Moon: Thanks Sora *slips Sora a cookie*

Sora: *takes cookie* _anyways_ I have a question for you Silver Moon.

Silver Moon: What is it? :O

Sora: How come I seem to have a stalker? Can't you at least tell me who it is?

Silver Moon: Aww that would be no fun!

Demyx: I have an idea! Why don't you let the readers try to guess! If and when they review they should try to guess! When they guess it, even if they're right or wrong, give those reviewers a cookie! :D

Silver Moon: Great idea Demyx! You all heard him! Try to guess! I'll give you all mah homemade cookies! :D

Riku: Wow. Demyx actually thinking? That's a first.

Demyx: Hey! You're a Meanie Riku!

Riku: I'm only stating the truth. Not my fault that the truth hurts.

Sora & Silver Moon: ^_^"

Demyx: Meanie!

Silver Moon: Cheer up Demyx. I'll let you ask the readers in that nice poem you told me about if you do.

Demyx: :D Really?

Silver Moon: Yup! Go right ahead!

Demyx: OK! Roses are red, Violets are blue, for the sake of the story, will you please review?

Sora: We all appreciate your comments. Especially Silver Moon. It brings her great joy to see that so many people read her story. She gets really happy with reviews and if you want her to keep going. Please, review. :)

Silver Moon: Again, for the heck of it, try to see if you can guess who Sora's 'stalker' is. :D

Everyone: Keep Reading and Reviewing!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters BUT, I _do _own Umi. I created her along with the story idea. Hurray I actually own things! Anything else, I (unfortunately) don't own.

A/N: Alright. Truth be told, when I was writing this chapter my plot bunnies died on me and I was stuck! However, MelodiousFenrir007 helped me out with giving me an idea that got my plot bunnies racing once more. So I thank you! :D I was so happy with all the hits I've been getting but I was sad because I only got a few reviews D: please people, I don't care if you think it's the worst review you think you've ever written! Every review means a lot to me! And the only person to guess was Melodious, ChibiPiccolo and TheDragonofSocialGatheringsXD. I give you all cookies! :3 Thank you for guessing! I luv you all! But please, review even if it's only two words, I really want to hear from you all an know if you all like how my story's going and if I'm doing a good job. With that, please enjoy this chapter! :D

Summary: Sora and his older brother Roxas' parents disappeared long ago. They've been searching ever since. As they go to a new town they make new friends but there seems to be something strange about some of them. They seem to be harboring a secret that might help them find their parents. However, they soon discover something about themselves they never knew; a power within themselves they never thought humanly possible.

Rated: T

Parings: Still not telling XP

**Chapter 5**

Sora's POV

As I stepped into the apartment and placed my keys on the countertop, I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled I it out of my pocket to see a text message. _It's probably from Roxas about his job!_ I thought eagerly. I opened the text and it said 'Found a job. It's great but has 1 **big** fault. I'll explain when I get home. I'll c u in 10 min.' Not knowing how to reply I simply typed 'Ok.' And hit send.

I walked into my room and set my backpack on my desk. I plopped onto my bed and decided to relax until Roxas got home. I heard the door open and I jumped out of my bed and ran into the hallway to see a really pissed of Roxas. My mood immediately changed from excited to worry.

"What's wrong Roxas? I thought you said the job was really good?"

He threw his bag down and stomped to the couch. When he sat down he sighed. "It's not the job. It's perfect. The time, pay, and location are exactly what I was looking for."

I sat down next to him. "Then what's wrong?"

He was quiet for a while before replying. "Remember that person I told you that was bothering me in school?"

"I remember. What about him?"

"Apparently he's the boss' assistant manager and he's going to be my boss."

I laughed and pat his shoulder. "I'm sorry Roxas, but this is just too funny."

He glared at me. "How is this funny?"

I ignored his question and stood up. "Come on. I know what'll cheer you up."

He looked up at me, obviously still mad. "Nothing can make me happy."

I pulled him up on his feet and smiled. "I beg to differ. I found this great looking ice cream parlor and we're going to go to celebrate you getting your job!"

It took a while but he finally agreed to go and we left our apartment and went to the shop. We walked into a shop called 'Ice Cream Parlor' and I dragged Roxas to the counter. (A/N: I don't know if there's a real shop called that but it's all I could think of.) The lady behind the counter looked at us and smiled.

"Hello and welcome to the Ice Cream Parlor. What can I get you two boys?" I gleefully looked at the different flavors placed in different cartons in a see through freezer.

"I want to try the Super Man!" I said, beaming to the lady.

She smiled back to me and nodded. "Will that be in a cup or on a cone?"

I thought about it for a moment before choosing. "I want a cone." She nodded and began to make my ice cream. "What are you going to get Roxas?"

I turned around and saw him looking at each carton carefully. If there's any kind of sweet Roxas loves the most, its ice cream. When the lady came back she handed me a cone with rainbow colored ice cream. "Have you decided what you want?" She asked Roxas.

He pointed at one carton with a light blue coloring. "What flavor is that? I've never heard of it before?"

She looked at which he was pointing at and smiled. "That one is called Sea-Salt ice cream. It's rather new. Many of our customers say that it is very good."

He stared at it for a bit longer and then looked back to the lady. "I would like to get it please and in a cone as well." She prepared his ice cream and handed him his cone. "Thank you." Roxas said.

She smiled. "You're welcome." She walked to the register and rung up our orders. "That will be $5 please." I handed her the money and she quickly placed it in the register. "I hope you to will enjoy your ice cream and please, come again." We waved goodbye and began walking home.

"Mine taste just like vanilla." I whined.

Roxas laughed. "That's because it _is_ vanilla. All it they do is put food coloring."

I shrugged and happily continued to eat my ice cream. "How does yours taste Roxas?" I asked.

He took a licked and thought for a moment. "It's tastes…salty…no wait, sweet." He said. "It's an interesting combination. Best part of all is its really good!" He smiled as he ate his ice cream and I couldn't help smiling back. '_At least he seems to have forgotten how upset he was.' _I thought to myself. '_I wonder who the person was bothering him though…' _

As I was thinking I didn't realize that I had just walked right into someone and spilled my ice cream all over them. "Damn you! Bastard just ruined my shirt!"

I looked directly at a white and now rainbow stained T-shirt while still holding my cone with little to no ice cream left on it. I looked up to apologize but I was only able to form a gasp of surprise. The person was the same guy who I had gotten out of the dodge ball game earlier today and by the look on his face, I'd say he remembered that as well.

"So, you beat me at my own game, humiliating me and now you ruin my shirt?" He picked me up by my shirt collar with one hand and raised me up into the air. I could see Roxas yelling at Seifer to put me down but he ignored him. "You're gonna pay for that you stupid son-of-a bitch!"

He raised his fist up to hit me and I dropped my cone and my hands flew up to shield my face, squeezing my eyes shut. I waited a moment and was surprised when the impact never came. I slowly peeked through one eye and saw his hand being held by someone else's.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I was dropped to the floor and landed on my butt. I didn't complain but it did hurt. I looked above me and saw Riku holding onto Seifer's fist and glaring him down. His eyes were cold and piercing, but I couldn't look away from them. Riku released Seifer's hand and continued to glare him down.

"Whatever. I don't want to waste my time dealing with a freak like you."

"Who are you calling a freak?" I never noticed the red head standing next to Riku but he sure looked just as pissed off as Riku did, only not as cold.

"Forget it! Damn bastards!" Before the red head could say anything more, Seifer ran off.

Riku knelt down beside me and offered his hand. "Are you alright? It seems to me that we keep meeting in strange ways."

I laughed and let him help me up, "It sure does seem like it huh?"

Riku looked at the red head and pointed at him. "Sora, that's my friend Axel. Axel this is Sora."

Axel looked at me and smiled. "Nice to meet you Sora."

"Likewise." I said. I looked over at Roxas to see him scowling. "Something wrong Roxas?" He completely ignore me and glared at Axel, as if Roxas thought that he could burn a hole through him if he glared long enough.

"Whoa, no need to lose your temper short stuff." Said Axel "I didn't do anything wrong."

I looked at the two of them back and forth, still confused. After a moment or two it hit me. This was the guy who kept getting on Roxas' nerves. I placed both hands over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

Roxas looked to me and glared at me instead. "Sora. Let's go home. _Now_." He pulled me by my arm and began to drag me in the direction of our home. He tossed his ice cream cone into a nearby trash can (finishing off the ice cream first of course) and continued to walk.

"Roxas! They helped us! It's rude to just leave them standing there without so much as a thank you!"

He sighed obviously irritated but stopped dragging me. Axel and Riku caught up to us and Axel grinned. "If you wanted us to walk you home all you had to do was ask shorty."

I could hear Roxas curse under his breath but he didn't say anything more.

"We'd appreciate it if you could walk us home." I said. "Thanks for saving me back there by the way." I added.

Riku waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Seifer is a total dick. It just gave me a reason to have a chance to kick his ass."

I laughed lightly. "He seems to act first, think later." I pointed out.

Axel looked at me with a fake shocked expression. "Seifer can think?"

Riku and I both laughed and even Roxas cracked a smile. We arrived at our apartment door short after and I turned around to face Axel and Riku. "Thanks. I really owe you one."

Riku looked at Axel and it seemed as if they were communicating only by looking at each other.

"Anytime!" Axel said. Suddenly, he grabbed Roxas' hand to shake it when Roxas pulled his hand away immediately after with a face of horror and shock.

"Sora, let's get inside." Roxas said. I was confused as to the sudden change of mood that hung in the air. "**NOW**." Roxas growled. He opened the door and slammed it in Riku and Axel's face.

"Wah? Why did you do that?" I asked.

He turned to face with a face mixed with anger and fear. "_Please_ Sora, stay away from those two."

I was completely lost now. What was wrong with Roxas? "Roxas…?" I reached out and lightly touched his cheek.

His eyes locked onto mine and I knew he could see the concern written on my face. He closed his eyes and sighed. He placed his hand on top of my hand and looked at me again. "I beg of you, just…please be careful…"

I knew there was something that he wasn't telling me but I decided not to push him. When I realized he was waiting for my response I slowly nodded my head. His hand fell to his side and mine did the same. We stood there for a while, unsure of what to do.

"I'm…going to go to bed early. I'm going to skip dinner as well so just make food for yourself when you're hungry. Goodnight."

When his door closed I glanced up at the clock. It was barely even 5pm. It bothered me that I had managed to make him happy, only to make him upset again. I sometimes felt as if I burdened Roxas, but I didn't know what I was burdening him with exactly.

Since I had completed all of my homework I just watched some T.V. until I decided to make some dinner. I thought about going to Roxas' room but decided against it. He seemed like he wanted to be alone and I was smart enough to leave him be. I made some extra and wrapped it in clear plastic. I grabbed a sharpie and wrote 'For Roxas.' I cleaned the kitchen and took a quick shower afterwards. I know it was probably only 8pm at latest, but I knew there was nothing else I could do.

I fell asleep much quicker than I thought. The next morning I was surprised that my alarm was what woke me up. Normally Roxas wakes me up before it goes off. I jumped out of bed and ran to his room. I opened the door and looked inside, only to find it empty. His bed was made and on top of it was a note. I picked it up and I could tell that Roxas wrote the note by his handwriting.

'Left early. I had a few things that I needed to take care of. Don't worry about me and get to school. I'll see you at lunch.

–Roxas

P.S. Thanks for the dinner :)'

I placed the note back on his bed and got ready for school. I felt gloomy and depressed. Usually I was always with Roxas. We were always with each other. We were inseparable and always helping one another out. Being away from each other for even a day made me feel like a kid who just lost his best friend. He was the only family I have left and I don't want to lose him too.

I dragged myself to school and when I reached my locker I saw Riku talking to Umi. She waved goodbye and as she was about to leave he grabbed her wrist and hugged her. Her face turned bright red, but she hugged back. They separated and Umi left, still red.

I felt this weird pain in my chest but brushed it off and walked to my locker. (Pence kindly found me a locker yesterday.) Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around, hoping to see Roxas but instead saw Riku. I couldn't hide my disappointment and turned back around to face my locker. I had no idea why, but I just didn't really want to talk to him.

"Gee Sora, sorry to disappoint you." I ignored his comment and opened my locker, getting my books that I would need. "Why are you suddenly not talking to me?"

I honestly didn't know why but then the perfect excuse came to my mind. "My brother told me to stay away from you yesterday. I promised I would so I can't talk to you."

I closed my locker and tried to walk to my class when Riku's hand blocked my way. "Can you tell me why he told you to stay away from me?" He asked in a dark voice.

I shrugged but didn't meet his eyes. "I don't know. I didn't ask him. If you really want to know then just go ask him yourself."

I ducked under his arm and walked off to my class as fast as I could without making it look like I was running away, even though it seemed pretty obvious to me. My classes passed by quickly, but for P.E. I told Ms. Raikou that I was sick and couldn't exercise. She didn't seem to really care either way so she told me to go to the infirmary. I told the nurse that my stomach was bothering me and she let me rest in one of the beds. (Which was as hard as a rock.)

When the bell rang to dismiss the students to lunch I told the nurse I felt somewhat better and she told me to eat something. "If you feel bad don't hesitate to come back and I'll give you Tums if you feel _really _bad."

I thanked her and walked to the table where Hayner, Pence, and Olette were already sitting at. "Where did you go man? I saw you talk to Ms. Raikou and you just left." Hayner asked once I sat down.

"Sorry about that. I just felt really bad all of the sudden and Ms. Raikou told me to go to the infirmary."

Olette looked at me concerned. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and smiled. "I'm fine now. She let me rest for a while and when I woke up I felt better. Guess it was just lack of sleep."

Pence handed me a cup of water and a banana. "Here you should eat this to sooth your stomach. Soda isn't good when you're feeling bad so you should just drink some water."

I took them and smiled brightly. "Thanks."

He smiled as well. "Don't worry, that's what friends are for." As we continued lunch I continued looking at the door, hoping to see Roxas walking to the table. "Something wrong Sora?" Pence asked.

"I haven't seen my brother all day. He left early this morning and I'm just a bit worried."

Olette patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine." She placed her hand back on her lap and smiled. "It's good to see that you worry about one another."

I nodded and we finished our lunch. When the bell rang for our next class and Roxas still didn't show up, I started to really get worried. "Hayner, can you tell the teacher that I'm going to the infirmary? I really want to find Roxas."

"Alright. Leave it to me!" He said as he pointed at himself with a jab of his thumb.

I left the lunchroom and took out my cell phone. I quickly sent Roxas a text that said 'Where r u?' and continued to look around the school as I waited for a reply. Sure enough I felt my phone vibrate.

I looked at the text and it said 'Don't worry about me I'm fine. Things ran a little l8er than I expected so I couldn't make lunch but I'll definitely meet up w/ u in front of the school gate.'

I still felt as if he was hiding something from me so I continued to look. When I couldn't find him I decided to just spend the rest of the day in the infirmary. The nurse was kind enough to let me stay and told all my teachers to excuse me. I decided to take a nap since I was left with no other option.

About five minutes before the school bell the nurse woke me up and let me leave early. I bowed and thanked her before leaving. '_I can wait at the gate for Roxas so I can walk him to his job. We can talk to each other then._' I thought happily.

To my surprise, he was already waiting for me there. I realized he didn't notice I was there. I thought I would get payback for worrying me by jumping him. I was about to pounce him when I noticed he was holding a pencil. Or rather, the pencil was hovering over his friggen hand! Weirdest part of all was that he didn't seem the least bit worried about it! I walked back a few steps and took a deep breath.

Something was going on, and I was gonna find out what.

* * *

A/N: Phew! I finally finished this chapter! :D Sorry I couldn't update for a while. My marching band has been keeping me in school until 8pm and we had a competition that took up my entire weekend! I couldn't even try to work on it then! *cries* TT~TT I finished my homework and managed to squeeze in some time to finish this chapter. I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided to cut it short so I could update quicker and I won't feel guilty about leaving you all hanging.

Sora: What the heck! What was _that_ all about?

Silver Moon: What was what about?

Riku: Don't act innocent. Every single chapter you've created has ended in a cliffhanger.

Sora: Yeah and what's with the floating pencil?

Silver Moon: You will find out soon my young grasshopper.

Sora: …W…T…F…? Since when am I a grasshopper?

Roxas: Don't worry Sora, She's just being weird like she always is.

Riku: Will she ever have one of those days where she's actually normal?

Axel: I doubt it. Not that I mind. She seems to have a devious plan in mind.

Roxas: And how would _you _know that Axel?

Axel: Psh. I don't have to explain myself to you…shorty *evil grin*

Roxas: *glare* Don't call me shorty!

Sora: How long is this going to drag on Silver Moon?

Silver Moon: What do you mean Sora ._.?

Sora: I mean, when this story is going to get to the part where things get interesting and not just about dumb school life.

Silver Moon: You shouldn't call skool dumb Sora. I went to skool. In fact, I'm still in skool. Skool helps give you a good edjumacathion. :O

Riku: Wooow. And I think you'll need to stay in school for a long long _long _time.

Silver Moon: I'm very smartical! It's all thanks to skool! ^_^

Sora, Riku, Roxas, & Axel: . . .

Silver Moon: _Anyways_, I hope you will all review my story! I'm so sad that I don't get a lot of reviews D: I thank everyone who reviews though! You all make me happy! I beg of you, please review! You don't need an account to do it! (As far as I know) Please, I will be forever in debt and it will keep me going.

Axel: Why don't you just not update until you get a certain amount of reviews?

Silver Moon: :O Good idea Axel! *Gives Axel a high five* You all heard the man, I won't review until I get at least umm..Uhh..6 more reviews! If I get 6 then I'll do my best to update, if not, then I won't

Sora: Please, update! I really wanna get to the fun part of the story! :D Silver Moon said there would be cookies!

Silver Moon: *giggle* come to the dark side we have cookies…*laugh*

Roxas: Save me from these baka's and review for her. _Please_… -_-


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want it or how much I dream, I'll never own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts. Only Umi is mine *Huggles Umi*

A/N: Alright. I'm back! :D I'm sorry it took me a while to update but my parents took away my laptop because they say I spend too much time writing and not enough time with them. Since I wasn't doing well in Biology they used it as an excuse to take away my laptop. When I got it back, my internet was down! I spent over 10hours on the phone with a lady named Suzy with a heavy accent! It was horrible! Thankfully, it's working so I was able to update! I will try my best to update as much as possible to make up for lost time but depending on how much school work I get will be whether or not I can update. This idea for this chapter had been buzzing around in my head and I got my 6 reviews for the chapter (actually, much more than that! Thank you soooo much everyone!) I sincerely thank those of you who reviewed! I hope I get more reviews for this chapter! Just an "Update" or "I like your story" Will make me happy. _PLEASE_ and I will love you all! Well, that's about all I got for this A/N but please, I know that there are a bunch of you who are reading my story. I don't know if you like it or not, but tell me what you think by reviewing! Sorry for rambling on but I figured you should know about my delay.

Summary: (I'm not gonna post the summary anymore :P If you wanna know what the summary is just look at all the previous chapters)

Rated: T

Pairings: Eh. *shrugs* Still keeping my mouth closed. *munches cookie*

**Chapter 6**

Sora's POV

It must be my imagination. Yeah, that's it. I've gotten too much sleep and now my mind is playing tricks on me. "Hey Roxas!" I called out.

His head snapped in my direction and I saw the pencil drop into his palm and he held it tightly. He smiled at me. "So I see you got out early."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him accusingly. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

He raised his hands guiltily. "Alright, alright, fair enough."

He began walking in the direction that I assumed his work was and I began to follow him. "So…" I began. "Care to explain why you've been hiding from me all day?"

I could see him visibly stiffen but he shook his head. "I don't know what you mean. " He said. "I just had some things to take care of and I wanted to get them done as soon as possible, that's all."

He continued walking and I followed, not knowing what else to do. I _knew _he was lying to me but I didn't know how to ask. I thought about bringing up the pencil but I immediately pushed the thought aside. _'He would laugh and call me crazy if I said that to him.'_ Roxas stopped in front of a nice looking restaurant called 'SmokedT'

"Wow. I didn't realize that your job was this close." I said.

He merely nodded and walked inside, his mind obviously elsewhere. I followed him inside and looked around. The restaurant was very nice. It was one of those places where you couldn't come in shorts and flip-flops, but you didn't have to dress fancy either. Roxas walked into the back and since I knew I could follow him I sat at a table to wait for him. I tapped my fingers on the table and sighed. I didn't know what to think of what happened. I was so confused. I pulled out my chained necklace and played with the crown shaped pendant. _'Mom…Dad…I miss you…'_ I closed my eyes and remembered my 5th birthday; the last day I ever saw them. If I could see my mother smile at me and hug my dad while he ruffled my hair, I felt like everything would be right in the world.

"Well, look at who's here."

I opened my eyes to see Axel looming above me. "Hi Axel, how are you?"

He grinned and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm doing great today. I gotta punch in but I'll be with you in a sec."

I sat up straighter and smiled. "It's alright. I think Roxas is gonna come to this table."

Axel shrugged and turned around, looking behind him as he walked. "Not if I get back here first."

He disappeared through the back doors and I couldn't help but smile. _'He seems like a nice guy. I wonder why Roxas doesn't like him.'_ Roxas walked through the back doors wearing a white buttoned up shirt with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows. His black pants were almost dragging but his shoes were tall enough to keep the pants up off the ground. He had an apron tied around his waist with a large pocket in the middle of it.

"Hey Sora. I thought you would have gone home by now."

I shrugged. "I wanted to see the place you're now working in. Besides, I might as well eat something since I came all this way."

Roxas smiled. "Ok then, what do you want?" He asked as he pulled out a notepad and pen from the pocket.

Axel came from behind him and placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder. "It's alright short-stuff, this is my table so I got this."

I thought Roxas would glare and him or walk away in a huff but instead his face turned red and he looked down at the floor and left as quickly as he possibly could.

"What's with Roxas?" I asked Axel.

He shrugged. "Beats me." He said.

There was a slight glint in his eyes but I didn't press further. I ordered a simple coke with a burger and fries. While I was eating I noticed that Roxas was avoiding Axel, but he always seemed embarrassed rather than mad. When I finished eating I tried to pay for the food but Axel never brought the check. I tried to signal down Axel, but he seemed to ignore me. I walked up to him and when he finished taking the food to the table I tapped his shoulder.

"Axel, I've been trying to pay but you forgot to bring the check."

He took the check out and waved it around. "Don't worry about it; I'll pay for your check."

He put the check away and before I could try to give him the money he went through the back doors. I stood there for a while like the complete idiot I was. After a while I just left, deciding I'd just pay him back tomorrow. I walked back to the apartment, looking up at the sky occasionally.

"What a nice day." I said with a smile. "On days like these I just want to lie on a grassy area and look up at the clouds."

When I got to the complex I walked up the stairs and into my apartment. I grabbed my keys from my pocket and opened the door. When I closed the door behind me I set down my keys on the countertop and stared at them for a while, trying to figure out what to do. After a while I couldn't think of anything entertaining to do so, I decided to do my homework.

I took my backpack and placed it next to my desk and sat down in my chair, pulling out my textbooks. I really didn't feel like doing it at the moment, but I couldn't think of anything else. I started working on my more difficult subjects. When I finally completed those I completed the easier work. When I was done with everything I put all my work and textbooks back into my backpack and set my pencil on the desk, sighing with relief.

"I finally got that work out of the way." I said feeling proud of myself. I looked at my clock to see the red numbers showing me 6:10. There was still about another hour left until Roxas even finished his shift. As I thought about Roxas my thoughts ran back to the moment when Roxas was standing by the front gate, with a weird floating pencil hovering over his palm. It wasn't obvious from far away but when I get a good look at I, I could see it was hovering about an inch or so from his hand.

'_There's just no way I could imagine something like that'_ I thought. I looked at my pencil for a moment. '_I wonder…"_

I took the pencil that I had left on my desk after finishing my homework and lightly placed it on my palm. I made sure it was in the same position that Roxas had his and then I tried to imagine the pencil floating. I stared at it for a while, but nothing happened.

"Maybe it _was_ just my imagination after all." I said grumpily with a sigh of defeat. I looked at the pencil again, desperately trying to get it to even move. "Maybe his pencil was rigged? Or maybe it was a prank that him and the others are trying to do to scare me or something." I said trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. I hung my head and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. "That can't be it. Roxas can't lie or play pranks. Every time he tries it's so obvious that he's lying to the point that it's just sad." I stared at the pencil one last time, thinking about _anything _that might make the stupid thing float. "Come on!" I whined. "Why isn't it working?"

"What do you think you're doing Sora?"

I heard someone behind me say. I gasped and sharply turned around, my pencil falling to the floor. To my surprise, Roxas was leaning against my open door with one arm placed on his hip and an eyebrow raised in question. I could tell my cheeks were turning pink from him catching me. In truth, there's not much to see since I just seemed like I was glaring at a pencil…Scratch that. Pure. Embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing home so early?" I asked after a long silence. "I thought your shift didn't end until seven!"

He stared at me with a look that made me thing I grew two heads. "Sora, it's well past seven thirty."

I looked at my clock and sure enough the red numbers said 7:42. More than an hour and a half had gone by. Wow, time sure flies when you're staring at a pencil like an idiot.

Roxas shook his head with a laugh. "You should have seen your face! I walk in to see you staring at a pencil as if you were expecting the darn thing to explode!"

I picked up the pencil from the floor and tossed it into my backpack. "I was expecting something else." I mumbled, too low for him to actually hear.

His eyes narrowed slightly and for a moment I thought he heard what I had said, but he shrugged and walked up to me. "Are you hungry Sora? I could make us dinner."

I looked down at my stomach and then back to Roxas. "Nah. I'm not really hungry." I said. "The food at that restaurant really filled me up."

"It depends, what did you actually eat?"

I thought for a bit, trying to remember. I made a fit with one hand and struck it lightly against my palm. "Oh yeah! I had a burger with some fries and a coke." I said with a huge grin.

Roxas looked at me in shock. "Wait; don't tell me you ate the _entire_ thing?"

My grin grew even wider, if that's even possible, and I nodded. "Yup! It was too good to not finish!"

He face palmed and groaned. "Sora, one of these days you're going to get really fat if you keep eating like that!"

I gasped and placed my hand over my chest. "That's a mean thing to say Roxas! I'll stay this lean my entire life!"

He rolled his eyes. "Not if you keep eating like that you won't."

I huffed slightly and pouted. "I'm still growing so eating a lot shows that I'm healthy."

He made a loud 'Pft' noise and turned to leave my room. "Sure it's fine to be eating a lot but, that doesn't mean that eating greasy foods all the time will help you accomplish anything. You're going to stay short like that I hope you know."

I puffed out my cheeks and walked passed him. "I wouldn't be talking Roxas! You're just as short as I am."

He ignored my comment and hummed a tune as he walked over to his room. "I'm going to finish up my homework and then I'm going to go to bed early. Goodnight." He said.

He closed his door behind him and left me standing in front of it. _'There's no way he could have any homework left. Roxas always finishes his homework in school.'_ I crept up to his door and placed my ear against it. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to be listening for, but I knew he must be doing _something _in there that involved his sudden weirdness. After a while since I didn't hear anything I shrugged and walked back to my room to take a shower. Grabbing a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, I took a quick shower and looked at my clock. It was 8:56. I held onto my crown emblem and fell asleep with the memories of my parents.

I woke up suddenly and as I looked out the window I realized it was still dark out and attempted to go back to sleep. After a while I sat upright and shook my head to get the hair out of my face. Despite what many people thought my hair was naturally spiked. I couldn't be able to tame my damn hair even if I wanted to.

One glance at my clock and I knew I didn't have to be up for another two hours. I groaned and stood up from my bed, tossing my covers aside. As I walked to my door I could hear someone walking passed my room.

"Roxas?" I whispered. I turned the knob of my door as slowly and quietly as I possible. When I opened the door I looked in the direction the sound was coming from and sure enough Roxas was in the kitchen. He was writing on a sheet of paper and I crept up behind him and glanced over his shoulder.

It was another note to me saying that he was leaving early. "Abandoning me again huh Roxas?" I asked, upset and hurt obvious in my voice.

His hand stopped writing and he turned around quickly. Our foreheads ended up hitting one another. "OW!" We shouted in unison.

"What are you doing up so early?" He snapped as he rubbed his forehead.

"A better question would be me asking you why you're leaving again?" I snapped back.

He opened his mouth, but shut it quickly and looked away. "It's nothing." He mumbled.

Again, I knew he was lying. Only this time, I wasn't going to just let it slide. "Really? Well, since it's nothing then I hope you don't mind if I tag along with you?"

His eyes grew wide to the size of plates and he turned his back to me. "Forget about it." He said with a soft sigh. "We'll just go to school later. At the time we're suppose to go."

He attempted to leave the room but I grabbed his shoulder and he stopped. "What's happening to you Roxas?" I asked. "Ever since we started going to this school you've been acting weird. We even argued for the first time for Pete sakes!" He didn't say a word; only stood in place. "_Please_ Roxas, tell me what's wrong."

Roxas pulled his shoulder away from my grip and walked to his room. "Sora, there's nothing wrong or anything you need to worry about. I simply have many things that I need to do and get use to now with the new school and my new job." With that, he closed himself in his room. I felt lost but one thing I knew for sure was that I would find out. One way or another.

School finished today faster than I realized and before I knew it, I was walking out of my last class. School was a bit strange today. There were a few people from my classes that were all missing at the same time. Demyx, Umi, Namie, and Riku.

Olette told me that it was normal for them to miss classes. "Mr. Squall says they have a club and have meeting every now and then." Olette said. It made sense…but I had a feeling there was something else going on.

'_Maybe that's why Roxas has been acting a bit strange.' _I thought. _'After all, today at lunch he got a text and suddenly stood up and excused himself, leaving as quickly as he could.'_

He use to always be around me. Saying he wanted to protect me from harm. He was always attached to me and it use to bother me. Now…I sort of miss it.

When I got home it was just as quiet and boring as yesterday. I watched T.V. until 11pm and still no sign of Roxas. Giving up, I went to bed. I sat in my bed and set my alarm to wake me up an hour earlier then I needed, thinking Roxas would attempt to leave again.

Ever since I lost my parents I would hold my crown pendant in both my hands and wish for something...anything to make me calm down and feel better. Most often than not it would actually work (as long as the wish was reasonable) and would happen. I held the crown pendant in my hands, placed my forehead against it and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Let me find out what Roxas is up to. And _please_ let me be able to do something to help him." I whispered to my pendant. As the seconds ticked by I let go of the pendant and tucked it inside by PJ t-shirt. With nothing else to do I tucked myself into bed and fell asleep, ready for another dull, boring day. Too bad I didn't realize that my wish would be granted quicker than I thought.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry again that it took me about two months to post this! I spent forever fixing the dumb internet of mine!

Sora: Aww poor Silver Moon! D:

Silver Moon: Thank you Sora! *huggles Sora* I'm glad someone appreciates all the hard work I do!

Riku: Well, you could have had your internet fixed a week ago, but you kept wining about how much hard work it was.

Silver Moon: It _was_ hard work!

Roxas: But all hard work pays off doesn't it?

Silver Moon: Sush! I had a lot of stuff to do!

Riku: Like what?

Silver Moon: Like resting and watching T.V. and talking to friends…

Roxas: That's called laziness

Silver Moon: No! That's called catching up with my relaxation time!

Sora: Well I still think you're the best Silver Moon!

Silver Moon: *hugs Sora again* Why can't you all be as kind and caring as Sora?

Riku: Because then we wouldn't have our individuality.

Silver Moon: Whatever! Anyways please review my story! I know that many of you are reading my story and not reviewing but _please please PLEASE _do! I always gain inspiration when people review and it makes me happy and write quicker! Well, until next time this is Silver Moon signing off!

SM


End file.
